elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Delayed Burial
|faction = Dark Brotherhood |type = Dark Brotherhood side quest |QuestID = DB01Misc }} Delayed Burial is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn can help Cicero, transporting the body of the Night Mother, or have him arrested. This is an optional quest for the Dark Brotherhood, and may be skipped once the Dragonborn starts the quest "Sanctuary." Background Apparently there's a strange jester near the Loreius Farm, on the road north of Whiterun. It would seem he's transporting a coffin in a cart, but one of the wheels has broken off. It might be worth investigating. Objectives #Talk to the strange jester #Convince Loreius to fix the wheel #Report Cicero to the guard #Convince Loreius or report Cicero #Talk to Loreius #Talk to Cicero Walkthrough While traveling north of Whiterun, the Dragonborn may encounter a peculiar man in a jester's outfit with a broken-down cart. It turns out his name is Cicero and he will beseech them to aid him, stating he needs repairs for his wagon wheel to move his "mother's" (actually The Night Mother's) corpse to a new burial site. By heading up to Loreius Farm and speaking with Vantus Loreius, the Dragonborn will receive the quest. One can also receive the quest by talking with Cicero first, where he will moan about the broken wagon wheel and tell the player to go find Loreius so he can fix it, or by witnessing Uthgerd the Unbroken and Skulvar Sable-Hilt speaking of Cicero outside the Whiterun Stables. The Dragonborn can choose either to report Cicero to the lone guard that patrols the road, or persuade Vantus to help him. If the latter is chosen, when Cicero is later encountered at the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary in Falkreath, he will recognize the Dragonborn and compliment them, and will reward them with some gold. Going back to Cicero and telling him he will get help from the farmer will make him very happy and reward the player with some . Alternatively, if they have spoken to Loreius first, the farmer states that he is afraid and suspicious of Cicero, and does not wish to get involved in possibly illegal activities. If helping Vantus, he will also reward them with some for helping him get rid of the troublesome jester. Journal Trivia *Cicero's reward is slightly higher than Vantus' reward, should the Dragonborn choose to help Vantus and report Cicero. *If the Dragonborn chooses to report Cicero to the guards (as Vantus initially wishes to do) however, Cicero will be arrested and led away. If the Dragonborn later joins the Dark Brotherhood, Cicero will express anger when they first meet in the Sanctuary, although this has no effect on their interactions. Vantus and his family will eventually be murdered by an unknown perpetrator if Cicero is arrested. *If the Dragonborn convinces Vantus to help Cicero, his wheel will remain broken until the completion of "With Friends Like These..." *After "With Friends Like These..." is completed, the quest will no longer be available. *If the Dragonborn helps Cicero, at the end of his dialogue, he will say, "And thank you, thank you again!" This is much like Aventus Aretino after the completion of "Innocence Lost." Bugs * After completing the quest in favor of Vantus, if the Dragonborn steals Cicero's horse and tries to ride away from Loreius Farm, the horse will vanish, leaving the Dragonborn riding in the air. The game crashes shortly afterwards. * When "Talk to the strange jester" is added to the active quests, if the Dragonborn speaks to Loreius to receive the "Delayed Burial" quest, "Talk to the strange jester" will be incompletable and will remain an active quest. It also cannot be completed using console commands. de:Das verspätete Begräbnis es:Un entierro postergado fr:Les aléas du voyage pl:Zadanie:Opóźniony pochówek ru:Запоздалые похороны uk:Похорони, що затрималися Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests